User blog:WonderPikachu12/Marth vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
A suggestion I came up with and fell in love with, this battle is actually replacing another one that I had planned, but am unable to complete since my dear friend Lexi was going to help me with, but was unable to and had to back out. Love you, tho. <# Also, first battle with an official ERB rapper, whoo. I also dedicate this battle to Stoff and Joe, 'cause they both wanted Joan of Arc to face someone else. <3 Also, you can pretend this is my Halloween battle, cause...masks and stuff. Title cards by Noah because he is amazing. Word of forewarning: Ylisse is pronounced ee-LEASE. 'The French heroine, Joan of Arc, squares off against Fire Emblem protagonist and Lord, Marth, to see which of the two is the better...uhh...swords-person?' Joan of Arc Background: Château de Chinon Marth Background: Arena Ferox Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab-nI_Q0oag Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS UHH... BEGIN! 'Marth' (Starts at 0:30) The Hero-King is here, and victory's mine for the taking. I spit Fire; it's my Emblem. Call this your Awakening. You got betrayed by your people, died burning at the stake, I saved my kingdom from the dark dragon! I'll Super Smash you in your place. You sure aren't Abel to step to me. You really think you Cain win? Just try me. You're a saint who got burned for her sins! I brought glory to my franchise, with only Japanese to say. Call you Katniss? Alright, it's time to show how To Kill A Mockingjay. 'Joan of Arc' (0:50) Like your little Fachion toy, I simply cannot be destroyed, And I'm not the one pretending to be someone who's busy Binding Blades with Roy! You're a clone of someone with a clone. I see ya! I must say, this is quite the unwelcome change, Lucina! (Joan of Arc slashes off "Marth's" mask to reveal Lucina.) They burned me as a witch for dressing as a man, then you do the same? Go back to breaking training dummies. Your best hope is change! I should've faced Zelda or Samus. I left a real legacy in my wake! I follow a truly honorable God, while yours is named after a snake! 'Lucina' (1:10) You will not stop me! I say when it ends! I will not settle for this. Your legacy is telling girls to dress up as men! I may not be the Hero-King, but I still fight for my friends, While you're a pathetic pretentious peasant who was betrayed by the French! I'm a Great Lord on the mic! This Villager is way out of my Class! Can't defend yourself when I use Shield Breaker on your ass! You've been berated by my burns! This Castle is under Siege! Critical Hit! Mine will be a happy future. Glory to Ylisse! 'Joan of Arc' (1:30) I am not afraid...I was born to do this. It's as if you never even knew how to Counter my disses! I follow my Father's word; you're just a daddy's girl. Getting 'S' rank with your cousin? Man, it makes me want to hurl! Your future's looking Grima than before. You're only rushing to your doom! Traveled through time to watch your aunt die? Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do! You're just a cosplaying princess who will never be able to challenge her fate! Here's an alternate timeline for you: one where you're actually great! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES! (swords clash) VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY!!! 'The French heroine, Joan of Arc, squares off against Fire Emblem protagonist and Lord, Lucina, in a battle of female warriors who disguised themselves as males.' Poll Who won? Joan of Arc "Marth"/Lucina Category:Blog posts